Power of the Mind Part 2
by Razor Ramone
Summary: Master Vile has infected the Universal Morphing Grid and Sentinel Knight has put together 5 of the smartest veteran power rangers to handle it. Will they succeed or will this be the end of the Power Rangers? Read on!


"Sorry we're late. Cestro and I had to stop by Eltare to pick up Alpha 5 and Kendrix from Mirinioi."

"Wow!" said Bridge. "You're the legendary Billy, the first blue ranger of Earth."

"That was a long time ago." said Billy as he smiled. "Who are you?"

"Oh, uh…Hi, sir, I'm Bridge." said Bridge as he shook his hand.

Bridge went into the complicated story about how he came to be the red ranger.

"Did you understand any of that?" asked Rose.

"I actually understood that." said Billy. "I used to talk a bit confusing to people too."

"How's Cestria?" asked Adam.

"She's doing all right."

"So where are you joining us from?" asked Andrew.

"Billy lives on the planet of Aquitar." said Adam.

"Been there for about ten plus years now." said Billy. "But enough about me. Sentinel Knight asked for my help. What's wrong?"

"Bad news, Billy." said Adam. "Master Vile is back. His granddaughter, Terra must've summoned him or something. Every ranger in this house has lost their powers. Vile seems to have done something to the morphing grid."

"And you want me to fix it?" asked Billy.

"Actually." said Andrew. "There's a monster in the grid."

"And we're sending you, Cestro, Kendrix, Ethan and Kat inside to defeat the monster in there." said Sentinel Knight.

"But my morpher only had a life of one hour. I don't think I have any time left on it." said Kat.

"These morphers," said Sentinel Knight. "I charged with power myself. They're more than ready for usage."

"How are we getting in there?" asked Kendrix.

"Hayley, here has invented a ray to transport you there." said Cam.

"I hope it works." said Hayley.

"This is how this is going to work." said Sentinel Knight. "Hayley, Cam, Alpha 5, Damon and you, Mr. Hartford are going to work on things from the outside to repair it."

"Okay." said Andrew.

"The rest of you had better morph now to save yourselves the trouble later." He then sat on a desk, where he compacted himself back into sword mode.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Billy. "Triceratops!"

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestro.

"Go, Galactic!" said Kendrix.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" said Ethan.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" said Kat. "S.P.D Kat Ranger!"

"Okay, great." said Hayley. "Now brace yourselves."

Hayley shined a purple ray on the five and they disappeared.

"Did they make it?" asked Adam.

"Yes." Said Andrew. "They're in the universal morphing grid now."

Inside the morphing grid, it looked digital all around.

"Looks like a video game to me." said Ethan.

"Well it's definitely not." said Kendrix. "Be on your guards, everyone."

"Right." said Kat. "We don't know what's in here. Whatever's in here could be anywhere."

"Affirmative." said Billy. "If this monster came from Master Vile, it's got to be something pretty nasty."

Back in the real world, the screen showed trouble.

"Mack." said "It's Jindrax and Toxica."

"We can take them." said Dax.

"Are you guys sure?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, dad. We can't just let them do whatever they want. Remember, we still have the abilities from our suits."

"All right. Be careful."

"We will."

When the Rangers got there, Jindrax and Toxica were waiting.

"Hello, Power_less_ Rangers." taunted Toxica.

"We're surprised that you showed up/" said Jindrax.

"Oh yeah?" said Will. "Well, _we're_ surprised that you look like the circus is back in town."

"And even _more_ surprised." said Ronny. "That you're not playing bingo right now, grandma."

"Grandma?!" said Toxica. "I'll show you grandma!"

She took her staff and fired at Ronny, but she used her super speed to move out of the way.

"Getting slow in your old age, aren't you?" said Ronny.

"Why don't you go make us some cookies?" said Will.

Toxica fired again and once again missed, as Ronny and Will dodged.

"Hey!" said Dax in a heroic pose with his hands on his hips. "While you're standing there, why don't you make me a balloon animal?"

"What?" said Jindrax.

"I want a bunny. And make it snappy!"

Jindrax took his sword and charged towards Dax, but he used his Super Leap to jump out of the way.

"Too slow, Chuckles."

Mack tapped him on his shoulder and Jindrax turned around.

"What?"

Mack punched him using his super strength. Jindrax flew through the air until he bounced off a tree. When he got up, something unseen started beating him up.

"What?! Hey! Ouch!"

Rose became visible again and kicked him in his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Man, I hate clowns." said Rose before running off to join the other Rangers.

Jindrax regrouped together and charged towards the rangers but got knocked to the ground as if they had just run into a wall.

"What sort of magic is this?" asked Toxica.

"No magic." said Tyzonn. "Just my force field."

Tyzonn let his force field down as the rangers stood united and charged full force towards Jindrax and Toxica. The rangers became lost in a blur of punches and kicks, leaving Jindrax and Toxica laying on the ground unconscious.

Back in the morphing grid, the Rangers were starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Something's wrong here, you guys." said Billy.

"I agree. We should've seen _something_ by now." said Kendrix. "It's quiet."

"Maybe that's a good thing." said Ethan. "Maybe this monster is sleeping around here or something and we'll be able to get the drop on him."

"I don't think monsters sleep, Ethan." said Kat.

"Oh." said Ethan. "Never mind, then."

Cestro interjected. "We should still remain ever vigilant because at any given mom-"

Cestro was cut off because Putties came from out of nowhere.

"What the-?" said Ethan.

"What are these supposed to be?" asked Billy. "Cyber putties?"

"What's a 'Putty'?" asked Ethan.

"A clay foot soldier used by Rita Repulsa."

"What are they doing here?" asked Kendrix.

"I think _that_ would be the reason." said Cestro, pointing at the monster ahead.

There before them stood Virus. He looked like a giant horned viper with legs and arms.

"So nice of you to join me."

"Sorry, we're late. We're usually much more punctual." said Kat.

Virus whip-necked the rangers and struck them with his fangs and the Power Rangers went flying.

"Didn't see that coming." said Cestro.

Suddenly, the putties surrounded the Power Rangers.

"Putties are your territory, Billy." said Ethan. "Anything special we need to know about them?"

"No. They're not very bright. Just take them down."

Before long, the rangers laid waste to these loamy warriors.

"Was that it?" asked Ethan. "They were easy. A lot easier than Tyrannodrones."

"And not as vicious as Sting Wingers." said Kendrix.

Virus shot a purple projectile from his mouth at the rangers and they went flying again,

"Okay." said Billy angrily. "It's go time. POWER LANCE!"

Billy's Power Lance materialized itself in his hands.

"Who else wants to play?" he asked the other rangers.

Cestro pulled out his ninja sword.

Kendrix and Ethan's weapons materialized for them too as they called them forth.

"Transdagger!" said Kendrix.

"Tricera Shield!" said Ethan.

"Kat's Claws!" said Kat.

Kat's weapons appeared. They looked like longer, metallic versions of the Wild Force Claws.

"Power Rangers!" said all of them.

"I'm so scared." said Virus.

Billy attacked first, just wielding his Power Lance as ferociously as if he never put it down at all. He took the two halves apart and wailed on Virus.

"Can't let him have all the fun." said Ethan.

Ethan, Cestro, Kendrix, and Kat all joined him in attacking.

They were ready to destroy him, when he disappeared into thin air.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kendrix.

"We do _this!_" said Kat. "S.W.A.T. MODE!"

Kat was transformed. She gained a new vest, leg armor, sensors and a communication headset as well as a Delta Enforcer.

"I'll find you." said Kat as she searched the area. "There!"

She blasted at an area and Virus was forced visible again as he was knocked to the ground.

He got back up and was getting angry.

"I don't like your new toys." said Virus.

Virus used his massive tail to knock Kat's weapon out of her hands.

"Hey!"

Virus turned back around and blasted a now unarmed Kat with more of that purple liquid he shot before.

"Fighting dirty?" asked Cestro. "To attack someone that is unarmed is not honorable."

Cestro leapt at Virus and attacked.

"Don't leave me out." said Kendrix as she came in with an attack with her weapon.

"H'yah!" cried Billy as he launched himself once again upon Virus.

"Take THAT!" said Ethan as he took his turn.

Back in the real world, Mack and the others were about to leave behind Jindrax and Toxica when Zen-Aku showed up.

"Hello, Power Rangers."

Zen-Aku had the Sword of Darkness in a holster on his side and for a minute it looked like he might use it, but instead he took his flute and played a few notes on it.

"Do you like that song, Power Rangers?" he asked. "That's the funeral march I have composed just for you."

"Is that right?" asked Will.

"Oh yes. Your end is now. Good-bye, Rangers."

"Crescent Blade!"

Suddenly, Zen-Aku's little flute became a large blade.

"Crescent Wave!"

He fired at the rangers and they went down…hard.

"So easily beaten. Shame, really. I take no pride in this kill."

Back in the digital world, the Power Rangers were kicking Virus' leathery butt.

"We have you now." said Cestro.

"Yeah." said Kendrix. "Game over."

Billy delivered the final blow.

"Morphin-omenal."

"Well, you guys." said Kat. "That's a wra-."

Before their eyes, Virus reformed, this time as three different bodies.

"Houston." said Ethan. "We have a problem."

"You Rangers are done for." said Virus 1.

"Don't expect any mercy." said Virus 2.

"This is going to be fun." said Virus 3.

"Time to do some division." said Billy. "Cestro, Kendix: You guys take the left side. Ethan, Kat: You guys cover the right flank."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kendrix.

"I'm going down the middle. CHARGE!"

It was on from that point. Cestro and Kendrix were fighting as if they were doing so for their lives. Ethan and Kat were piecing the hell out of their assigned 'Virus'.

Billy was fighting like there was no tomorrow. Eventually they were able to destroy their three annoyances and the Rangers sighed in relief.

Without so much as a warning, Virus reformed again but this time with a new form all together. He now resembled a Hydra.

"Whoa" said Ethan. "Didn't see that coming."

"Your time has come to die!!" said the 7 heads in unison.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" said Ethan.

"Bring it!" said Cestro.

"It's time to party." said Kendrix.

"Let's get them, Rangers!" said Billy.

The Rangers went hard at work destroying the heads but all the while, they had to dodge others.

Cestro got struck by one of the heads. Kat and Kendrix quickly rushed to his side and helped him up.

"C'mon, guys." said Billy. "United, we stand…."

"Divided, we fall!" cried the others.

All five of them rushed in and just started destroying the heads.

Virus went down for a third time and once again revived himself. This time, though, he grew huge.

"That's a _big_ snake." said Kendrix.

"Now what?" asked Ethan.

"I have an idea." said Cestro.

Cestro stood there and used his mind to summon the Shogun Zords.

"Cool." said Ethan.

Billy laughed. "Cyber Shogun Zords. Nice."

"Let's go!" said Kat.

The five rangers launched themselves into their cockpits.

Billy took the Red Shogunzord, Cestro took the Black Shogunzord, Ethan took the Blue Shogunzord, Kendrix took the Yellow Shogunzord and Kat took control of the White Shogunzord.

"All right, Power Rangers." said Billy. "Let's bring 'em together!"

The Blue and White Shogunzords transformed into the arms. Then the Yellow and Black Shogunzords became legs. They combined with the Red Shogunzord to complete the sequencing to become the Shogun Megazord: Cyber Edition.

"It's still seven against one." said Virus.

"So what?" said Kendrix.

"You're in trouble now." said Cestro.

"You wanted to mess with the Power Rangers?" asked Ethan.

"Now you're going to suffer the consequences!" said Kat.

"Game over." said Billy. "This time for good!"

The Shogun Megazord summoned its fiery sword and with one powerful slash destroyed the monster once and for all.

Back in the real world, Andrew was looking at the screen.

"They did it!"

"Just in time too." said Damon.

"We finally got it fixed." said Cam.

"I guess I should let them out now." said Hayley.

She pointed her machine towards the screen and the Rangers disappeared from inside the Universal Morphing Grid and reappeared in front of everyone.

"Mission accomplished." said Billy.

The Power Rangers de-morphed.

"It took some doing, but we did it." said Kat.

"Virus is gone for good." said Ethan.

"For the good of the Earth, everything is safe and secure again." said Cestro.

"And now we go home." said Kendrix.

"I'll take Alpha 5 back to my dojo with me with Alpha 6." said Adam.

"Hey, Ethan." said Kira. "Before you go, you should go upstairs and say 'hi' to Connor.

"Connor's here too?"

"Yep."

Kira and Ethan ran upstairs.

"Are you sure you won't stay here on Earth?" asked Adam.

"I can't. I must get back to Cestria. I'm sure she's worrying. It was great seeing all of you."

"We miss you here on Earth too." said Aisha.

"I'll be back to visit." said Billy.

"You'd better." said Aisha as she hugged him and Adam shook his hand.

Cestro, Billy and Kendrix stood together and beamed out.

On the moon, Rita was laughing.

"It looks like they messed up your plans, dad."

"Shut up." said Master Vile as he walked back to his throne.

"Tomorrow's another day, pop." said Rito.

Back to the Overdrive Rangers, they were all laying on the ground but finally managed to get up as Zen-Aku started walking off.

"We're not done yet." said Mack.

"What?!" said Zen-Aku in amazement.

Mack's tracker began to chirp.

"What is it dad?"

"_The Morphers are back online. Your powers should now be back."_

"Great timing, too." said Will.

The Rangers gave a chorus of "Overdrive Accelerate!"

"DRIVE LANCE!"

"DRIVE SLAMMER!"

"DRIVE VORTEX!"

"DRIVE CLAW!"

"DRIVE GEYSER!"

"DRIVE DETECTOR!"

The Overdrive Rangers rushed Zen-Aku, attacking him one right after another.

Zen-Aku was knocked down but he quickly got back up.

"Is that the best you've got?"

Zen-Aku twirled his Crescent Blade again.

"Crescent Wave!" he said right before the Rangers got blasted.

Before the Power Rangers could hit the ground, he ran up and started slashing all of them with his massive blade.

"Too easy." said Zen-Aku.

"You…haven't won…yet!" said Mack as he stood up.

"Not…as long…as…we still breathe." said Ronny.

"That can be arranged."

He ran at the Rangers and hit them again.

"Enough…of…this." said Mack.

"Playtime's over!" said Will.

"DEFENDER VEST!" said Mack. "Let's see how this new dragon scale handles."

"Bring it. I'm wide open."

"DRILL BLASTER!"

The other Rangers gather around Mack.

"Fire!"

Zen-Aku got blasted, but he withstood its power.

"What?!" said the Rangers.

"Impossible." said Rose.

"Impressive. You group of Rangers are much more powerful than those others I battled. I shall return."

And with that, he teleported away.

"That was just _weird_." said Dax.

"Yeah." said Ronny. "Why didn't he go boom?"

"The evil power over him must be strong." said Mack.

"Very steong." said Will.

"This Zen-Aku fellow is an odd one." said Mack.

Mack and the others got back into the S.H.A.R.C. and took off.

The End.


End file.
